One Last Suprise
by Kenners
Summary: Strange things happen when Pai, Taruto and one other return. Old Friends can't be new enemies can they? Can Ichigo face the truth and can Ryou save her? RyouxIchigo Final Chapter Is Now UP!
1. Far Too Long

It was a normal Monday afternoon, Ichigo had ran frantically down the sidewalks from school in an attempt to reach the café in time, and inevitably being late. Bursting through the door, hands on her knees, gasping for air, she yelped,

"Gomennasai! I'm…"

"Late. It's alright. It's nothing new," said Zakuro with a broom in her hand, sweeping up broken china littered on the floor as Lettuce blushed and apologized uncontrollably.

"Anyway Ichigo," said Mint from her usual seat sipping at tea "we can save at least some of our china if your late, Lettuce only breaks one a day, no where near your record on 15 at once," she said sniggering. Ichigo glared at her,

"At least I do some work Mint, you don't do anything. EVER!" she yelled as she stomped through to the locker room. Keiichiro peered through to the café floor turning to Ryou he chuckled "Well we know Ichigo's here," he laughed as he wiped a plate. Ryou stayed silent merely turning and leaving the kitchen.

"I can't believe those ingrates! I could have stayed with Aoyama-kun for a little longer instead of taking this abuse!" she thought.

She stopped ranting and thought about what she had just said. Since the fight had ended and Aoyama-kun had been stripped of Deep Blue things between the two of them had been perfect, a great weight had been lifted off of their relationship. There were no more fights, misunderstandings, stand-up's and most of all, no more Lies! But if all of this was true then why wasn't she happier.

She walked through to the café floor tying the sash of her apron, grabbing a silver tray from a table went to open up, welcoming a distraction, dispelling her confused feeling.

A large craft hovered above Tokyo completely invisible to the cloud filling the sky, two large yellow eyes looked out over the bay and the buildings. Arms folded across his chest he teleported to the nearest tower and sat on the spire, his green hair contorting in the wind. Kisshu had returned to Earth after having restored his planet to its natural beauty, a magnificent oasis for his people; he was now serving Pai and aiding the ruling of the planet whilst maintaining its natural brilliance.

He pulled out a brass pipe and began to play a melancholy melody that resonated throughout the area, long sweeping melodic phrases that danced above the rooftops and whispered to the leaves of the trees in the park far below. He sat on the spire for god knows how many hours, he had so sense of time anymore.

"So this is where you're hiding," said a smaller alien knocking red orbs back and forward who had just appeared.

"Am I not allowed to be alone Taruto?" he said still staring forwards.

"No you're not, Pai wants you back in the ship," he said as he shifted through the portal he had just opened.

"Fine." He disappeared.

"Kishuu, we're going to see the Mew's. You don't have to accompany us but Taru-taru wishes it," he said smiling at the little one. Pai was now totally different, he had seen what kindness was and now never wished to be out of its presence.

"I can't wait to see her," said Taruto giddily "I'm gonna get her good," doing back flips round the space ship.

"I'm glad," said Pai "Are you coming?" They both looked over to where Kishuu stood, still looking over the city through the clear panels.

"No. I'm not," he said as the other two teleported without protesting. "I can't see her, not yet."

"Everyone! Pai and Taru-taru are here," screamed Pudding as she rolled through the front door of the café with Taurto on her in a piggy back waving their arms as if the were flying. Lettuce ran out onto the café floor from the kitchen followed by Zakuro and Keiichiro who merely walked. Pai walked through the front door and approached the shy bespectacled girl in front of him; he kissed her hand as she blushed uncontrollably.

"It has been far too long," he said looking up to meet her eyes.

"It has been a while hasn't it," she said timidly smiling through her glasses, her green braids swinging in the wind from the open door.

Zakuro turned to Keiichiro, talking over the conversation being shared between Mint, Pai and Lettuce and the shrieks of laughter from Taruto and Pudding.

"Where is Shirogane-san?" she asked

"I don't know. He disappeared this morning."

Chapter 2

Ichigo sat patiently on the bench, waiting for Masaya to arrive; she could no longer call him Aoyama-kun, he had insisted on it. She looked around at the flowers, the birds singing was the real reason she loved spring. March had come and gone and they were well into April, the cherry blossoms that had begun to sprout last month would rain down at any time now as they were over due; it was her favourite moment of the year. Suddenly, breaking her serenity, a familiar ring tone sounded making her jump.

"Moshi-moshi! Masaya, yes I'm here already," she said brightly " Oh…No I understand, you can't let the team down, just try not to hurt anybody to much," she laughed and closed her phone, pink of course.

"Well what should I do now," she thought as she stood up and flattened out her skirt. She had been given the day off, it would be pointless to go back to the café now. She looked up at the cloudless sky, it would be a waste to go home or to the mall so she decided to take in the full beauty of the park. She walked along the footpath winding in among the many trees and bushes that paved it. She turned off the road and walked through the trees aimlessly. She walked peacefully through the trees that were becoming less and less dense, the light poking through the branches becoming brighter and brighter. She squinted as she hit the brilliance of the sunlight, shielding her eyes with her hand.

She was now in a clearing where the grass was shin high and a large Yoshino Cherry tree stood in the centre of the clearing; she walked slowly towards it as the wind rippled against her face. She looked towards the base of the tree where there seemed to be someone sitting, slumped over. She walked a bit faster in curiosity. It was a man, his shorter hair and wide shoulders gave him away, he was reading a small book and turning the pages faster and faster. He had piercing blue eyes and short choppy blonde hair; it was Shirogane!

He looked up at her and held her gaze; she couldn't speak or move and was in a state that could only be described as dumbfounded ness.

"Konichiwa," he said brightly, "What are you doing here?"

Shaken from her daze she suddenly said "Ummm… I was meeting Aoyama-kun,"

"Was?" he said still sitting.

"Well he cancelled," she said

"Oh… I'm sorry," he said unsure and looking back down at his book.

"What are you reading?" she said settling down next to him, peering over to the cover of his book that he was holding up. It had a beautiful picture of a horse almost made of fire.

"A novel by D.J Salinger, an American author, can you read English?" he asked.

"Relatively," she replied hesitantly, she so wanted to look smart in front of him so he wouldn't think of her as an idiot. He laughed slightly as her cheeks flushed bright red.

"Catcher in the Rye. That's impressive if you know the book," he said "Honestly," attempting to make her feel better. She looked up at him smiling happily, her brown eyes twinkling. Suddenly she felt something soft touch her cheek, looking down onto her lap a delicate pink blossom sitting on her rosy skin. She stood up and walked out of the tree's shadow to get a better look at it. The petals danced down in a shower, twisting into a cyclone by the wind, swirling around her. Ryou came over and stood next to her starring at the beautiful being in front of him, seeing the shower of petals fall both from and onto it.

"We're very fortunate, the first viewing of spring most likely," he said calmly. She looked up at him confused, Shirogane was never very interested in cherry blossoms, he had made fun of her last year for suggesting they all go to the festival together; she had made sure never to mention it again. He looked down at her unexpectedly, reaching out towards her face. She clenched her eyes shut as if she hadn't been looking at him and felt her left side tingle. She opened her eyes and looked to see Shirogane centimetres from her face.

"Shiro..gane..-san..," she trembled eyes sparkling, heart pounding. He removed his hand from her hair and smiled.

"There you go, it compliments your eyes," he said shyly. She moved her hand up to her bangs and felt the soft petals of a blossom that he had placed there. She wasn't too sure what to say and looked down shyly also.

"Why are you here? I didn't think you knew what time-off was," she said curtly, blurting out to break the silence,.

"I just am. Why do you always ask so many questions?" he said scorned. She now erupted back as she always did.

"Why can't I ask questions, you mock me for asking for time off and now you won't even give me an explanation? Well FINE!" she said stomping off down the footpath.

"Damn Shirogane, always making me angry. Keiichiro's WRONG! He's the worlds biggest JERK! Baka, baka, BAKA!" she fumed. She turned in to the gate of her house and went to turn her key in the front door, only to find that it was already open and ajar. She walked through the threshold slowly looking around as she did. Something wasn't right here, the house was eerily quiet even though nobody was there, and it sent a tingle down her spine. She checked out every room, looking around cautiously; she tiptoed round the rooms silent enough to hear a pin drop. The hairs on the back of her neck were on end and blood roared in her ears. She wondered if she was still on edge from the incident at the park. Shirogane always knew how to get her riled up. All of a sudden she heard a smash from upstairs and rushed up the stairs holding onto her pendant ready to transform. Running up the stairs she saw light spilling from her bedroom. What was going on, who was in there?


	2. Changes and Revelations

He looked down on the photo shinning in the light, the two grinning people almost jumping out of the frame. Hate bubbled up inside of him as he glared down at the long and handsome face of the boy with his arm around the beaming Ichigo. He took his long dagger, anger thrashing through him and shooting down his arm wildly as he thrust it into the glass with all his anger and frustration eyes flickering madly, causing it to shatter and then threw it across the room.

"She's still my toy, and you can't have her!" he said quietly. He was instantly startled by the clattering of footsteps up the stairs. It was her, he knew it. He teleported the moment she came bursting through the door.

She crashed into the door and exploded into the room,

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorupho…." but stopped suddenly as she saw there was nobody there. She walked into the room through the doorway she had just lingered in, stepping hesitantly. The room looked no different, just as same as she had left it, what was happening to her? Hearing things that weren't there; was she going crazy? Mint has always told her she was a nut-case but when was Mint ever right she thought. She heard a slight crack underneath her as she stepped on something still in her tennis shoes; looking down she saw her foot crunching on the glass of the pink frame below her. She picked it up and looked down onto it, the glass shattered and broken into many pieces. There was a deep hole that tore right through the Aoyama-kun's face.

The next day, after a restless nights sleep, Ichigo ran out of her front door tying her hair up in ribbons.

"Oh man I'm soooooo late!! I need a new alarm clock," she puffed s she ran down the road to catch up with Moe and Miwa. "Why do they never wait," she said under her fast breath, stumbling desperately trying not to fall flat on her face. Finally reaching school she composed herself and walked int the shoe racks to change, but as she walked in she saw a familiar face that made her smile although it was wasn't a happy one.

"Masaya," she chirped as she dashed over to him "How are you?" she said normally. He giggled and smiled back,

"I'm good, how are you?" he asked kindly.

"I am brilliant," she said sliding into her shoes and attempting to place them into her slot, of course it was too high. "I seriously think that they have devised a system…uh… that makes sure all the shortest girls have… have the tallest slots," she said in frustration desperately trying to reach as she jumped slightly. Suddenly she felt arms around her middle; she turned her head over her shoulder to look at him, seeing his brown eyes smiling at her. He lifted her up at least a foot off of the floor and she placed her shoes in the slot quickly, trying to not make a spectacle of herself.

"You really are heavier than you look," he said in her ear knowing she would be embarrassed to have it said aloud. She turned to him and stuck out her tongue cheekily her eyes clamped shut. He drew in and kissed her delicately on the cheek and walked to class; as he walked away she placed her hand to her cheek and proceeded to class herself.

Math class was the absolute bane of her existence, excluding Mint and Shirogane-san's remarks. She starred out the window mindlessly watching the birds fly over the park in the distance, her eyes getting heavier, the class room getting hotter and more humid. She felt herself fall into a lazy doze, a smile on her face, the night had been sleepless and this class was the best to catch a few Z's.

She found herself walking through a long hallway, with many grey doors either side of her, she had no idea where she was or where she was walking to but she didn't stop. Feeling confused, her pace got faster until she was running full pelt. Faster and faster the walls swirling around her in a bright white light, spinning so fast that she felt sick.

"Momomiya-san! Ichigo, Ichigo…" said a faint voice in her head drowned by the spinning, getting louder and louder, and the spinning slowly stopping. The voice was echoing and it started to sound pretty angry.

"ICHIGO!!!" She woke with a start she sat upright, eyes wide open. Mrs. Higaromi was standing right in front of her looking quite confused and very annoyed. She looked around to see her class mates in silent fits of laughter, turned a deep shade of magenta that matched her hair she looked like a ripe strawberry. "Oh great!"

"So I heard about class today, what happened?" said Aoyama-kun with a hint of concern as they walked from school.

"Oh nothing, I just nodded off, and you know how droning her voice is, you had her last year!" she said jokingly trying to play it cool.

"Yeah I do. I'm sorry for bailing on you the other day," he said sadly trying to make amends.

"Its fine, don't worry about it," she smiled.

"I remember when you used to come watch me at practice, you were so funny," he chortled. She took some offence at this not knowing what he meant.

"What do you mean? How was I funny?" she asked quickly.

"You were the only one I noticed, but you never noticed me," he said. She scoffed imagining how he could think that, every girl in school noticed him.

"That's not true," she said looking any where but at him. They stopped outside the café and she turned to walk down the café path, but he pulled her back by her arm and gently brushed his lips against hers; slowly closing her eyes she returned his gentle kiss. Slowly slackening the curtain Ryou stepped away from the window and went back down to the lab.

She shuffled in from the locker room, sweeping with her eyes cast down, a little thunder cloud almost accumulating above her head. She felt so terrible, Aoyama-kun was so kind and talented and any girl would kill to be his girlfriend, so why didn't she feel like she was? Pudding and Lettuce stood together surveying her,

"Lettuce what is oneechan doing?" she asked quietly

"I don't know Pudding," she said quieter still giggling slightly. Keiichiro walked trough the kitchen doors and over to Ichigo, leaning slowly into her and saying something in a very hushed voice. Pudding and Lettuce stared at her as Ichigo walked away from the table laying down the dish rag and walking towards the large stair case that descended down stairs. Seeing her back go through the doorway they turned to each other with puzzled looks,

"What is that all about?" Pudding asked again.

"Pudding I don't know a lot at the moment," she said blushing peering up to see Ichigo go down the stairs quickly.

"Pudding has a theory; Keiichiro has asked onee-chan to love Shirogane-san because he is upset. He knows he loves her," she giggled dancing round the room.

"Don't be stupid." Pudding stopped dead in her tracks and all the girls looked over to the darker corner of the room where Zakuro slouched

"Keiichiro asked her to get supplies, she's the only one who's strong enough to carry it all the way up the stairs," said Zakuro walking out of the shadow. They all looked at each other with a resonating "Ohhh" echoing the café floor.

Ichigo walked down the stairs in darkness trying to be stealthy, her stomach full of butterflies. Keiichiro is so strange, why did I need to talk to Shirogane-san? He'd only call me a stupid strawberry for disturbing him she thought to herself rolling her eyes. She felt her hands slide off the banister as she reached the final step; all of a sudden she tripped over her feet feeling the sudden jolt in her throat. She fell straight onto the wall smacking the light switch and the whole room lit up. The lab was enormous and cave-like with a bitter coldness, how could he spend all his time down here? She suddenly remembered and looked around quickly to check he was not looking at her and thinking how dorky she looked; but he was nowhere to be seen. The only sound coming from the lab was the bleeps and clicks on the computer screen that was reeling off thousands of consecutive numbers. She looked up at the screen not understanding anything apart from the warning sign in big red letters across the top of the twenty foot screen.

She tuned away from it and walked around the lab, the sound of her footsteps bouncing off the walls. All the adjoining rooms were locked, she'd never been in them anyway and she wasn't too curious to find out what they were. She decided to leave immediately, the shivers down her spine as she left gave her a horrible sense of foreboding, like she had missed something. As she stepped out of the darkness of the lab she appeared from behind the door to see Pudding rolling around on a ball and Lettuce cheering her on with applause. She slowly edged up the stairs towards the upper levels of the café, trying not to be seen by the others who were still laughing at the blonde blur spinning round the room. She turned and walked silently up the stairs leaving their sight; stepping out from the kitchen was Zakuro, seeing a pair of pink heels suddenly disappear on the last step.

Ichigo walked quietly along the landing, stepping lightly on all the floor boards so not to make a noise by stepping on a loose one. She must at all costs not let Shirogane know she was there, who knew the amount of teasing she would get off of him if he discovered her before she had announced herself, "He'd call me a stalker" she thought a little angrily. She turned to stop at the door of his room hesitant to enter, taking a deep breath she knocked on the door lightly. There was no answer and after knocking again she turned the door knob slowly and entered, closing the door behind her. A brilliant white light blinded everything from her, stepping suddenly forward she gazed around the room, she had seen it a many a time before but usually she ran from it almost screaming and as red as a rose after having seen Shirogane semi-naked. "I mean the man walks around semi-naked all the time," she though again. The room was unusually bare, with a single computer and bed occupying the lonely corners; in one of these corners asleep on top of the covers was Ryou inhaling slowly. She walked over towards the bed hesitantly.

"Don't wake him, don't wake him, don't wake him!" she repeated in her head stepping lightly and crossing her fingers. She slowly knelt down beside the bed hearing him breath; she sighed resting her chin in her hand as she leant it on the bed making it sag a bit. Ryou suddenly stirred and she shot her arms back to her chest. "Oh shit, oh shit, Please don't wake up!" she thought desperately but fortunately he merely turned to face her. She felt her face turn bright red to see him so vulnerable and exposed as he was sleeping, he looked so peaceful, nothing like the smug and misogynistic face that usually glared out at her. But she felt a twinge of sadness as she looked at his face, although he looked peaceful now he always seem to look like he was in great pain, his face seemed heavy with a burden she didn't know about.

What did Keiichiro mean when he said to her, "Go talk to Ryou," why would he want to talk to her, she'd probably make whatever was bugging him worse. However Keiichiro always said strange things so this time wasn't any different. Why did she need to talk to stupid Shirogane anyway, he was rude, obnoxious and well… he hadn't been too much of anything recently. She never saw him any more, in fact this is he first time she has seen his face over a week. Suddenly he half-opened his eyes groggily; mortified she scrambled back on her butt to get further away. "Shit, shit… SHIT!" she screamed in her head.

"Ichigo," he said his eyes only half open. She suddenly stopped, inching forwards slowly,

"Yes," she said like a mouse, closer and closer to him, heart beating slowly. He opened his eyes once and closed them, and them suddenly shot them open.

"AHHHHHH!" he yelled. She shouted as well at the top of her lungs so that their voices were cacophonous in the tiny white room.

"What are you doing, you can't just sneak into peoples room!" he yelped sat bolt upright. She hesitated, having no idea what to say, suddenly picking herself up from the floor she frantically spat back in his face.

"I was just doing as I was told!" she said pointing straight at him.

"How long were you standing there?" he cried his voice still no lower than before. She blinked quickly turning a very dark shade of magenta,

"I wasn't I had just come in!" she retorted eyes wide, her heart beating crazily "What is with you? I'm just trying to be nice and talk to you like Keiichiro said to," she said quieter.

"He said what, right that's it. Get out Ichigo, Now!" he said turning from her in a quiet and but stern voice.

"But…" she uttered looking at her shoes.

"Please, just get out!" he said. He looked out of his window frustration draining out of him and regret pilling up. "Ichigo wait!" he said as he turned, but she was gone.

She slammed back down the landing, tears stinging her eyes, she hated when he yelled at her. Why was he so horrible all the time? She really was going to try and be nice to him but she never meant to go into his room, it just happened. She was so stupid "it's happened a hundred times before, no wonder he was so cold, he must be getting sick of it by now" she ran through her head. Whenever she went into his room though she had never got so close to him, why had she done that? Getting so close didn't feel weird until he woke up, she had barely given it any thought as if it were almost automatic. She ran down the corridor face in her hands as she felt her cheeks flame in embarrassment.

"Ichigo … Ichigo wait," she heard the familiar voice yell, but didn't turn round desperate to just get down stairs so she could blend into the murmur echoing from the café floor. He ran in front of her leaning forwards and grabbing her shoulders with his hands so she wouldn't get away, she didn't look at him.

"Ichigo wait please. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you I just…" but he his sincere voice was interrupted.

"You just what? Did anyway!" she said turning on him.

"I'm sorry, it's just Keiichiro," but he was interrupted again.

"He has nothing to do with this, for all I know the only thing he said was to talk to you." Ryou suddenly turned very red, his insides shattering, so he hadn't told her?

"I… I'm sorry. Again," he said smiling nervously running his fingers through his blond and shimmering hair. "I was an idiot, just forget about it," he said turning as he headed to go back to his room.

"Ryou?" He stopped suddenly as if someone had poured ice cold water down his back;

"She called me Ryou, she's never done that before." He turned to see her standing there, eyes shinning and hands clasped together; she looked so remorseful it broke his heart to see her like this, upset by him. He moved in closer, his eyes squarely one her. He was less than a metre away,

"I'm sorry Shirogane-san," she said turning red. He was closing in still, unblinking. "I shouldn't have come in your room. I don't know why I did, you've said over and over again." He was close enough to count her eyelashes or the freckles on her nose. She did anything to not look at his gaze, looking round randomly.

"Baka… that's me… baka, baka … BA…ka…" she said trailing off as she felt his chest touch her hands stationary in front of her. She looked up slowly, her eyes glistening; he thought to himself he'd never seen someone so beautiful.

"Ichigo…" he said softly as he travelled towards her glistening face.

She quickly ran down the stairs, hand sliding down the banister, head racing; her footsteps slamming against the pine floor as she hit the ground she swung round the archway to see Pudding floating in mid air hand in hand with Taruto laughing and wrestling. Pai was sat in the corner, deep in conversation with Zakuro not moving or making to many hand gestures. Mint was sat smiling at the two tackling children and sipping her tea again, Lettuce was no where to be seen. Ichigo suddenly brightened up trying to be polite and sociable.

"Hi everyone," she said coming into the light. Everyone turned around to look at her,

"Ichigo, we thought you left," said Mint from behind her teacup.

"Onee-chan… Come play!" squealed Pudding as Taruto tickled her from behind. Ichigo smiled at the sight of them and walked over to the table where Zakuro and Pai had immediately stopped talking.

"Pai…" she said nodding. He nodded back in respect. Ichigo looked around the café floor expecting some perverted gesture to appear out of no where. "Where is Kisshu?" she asked still looking around.

"We don't know. We haven't seen him in three days," said Pai solemnly.

"Oh no, what's wrong with him. Do you know?" she asked pressing her palms onto the table top.

"Nothing as far as we know, I thought he was merely annoyed with Taruto," he said shooting a glance in his direction like an arrow.

"It's not my fault… he always blames me!" he whined. Pai sticking his fingers in his large ears turned to the girls and said in a hushed voice, "That's why." Sniggering Mint sloshed her tea and Zakuro merely held back laughter gently as always; Ichigo however did not smile and was immensely worried. What had become of Kisshu?

She walked outside, into the spring sunshine and wiped down the tables outside of the café, stopping she held one hand to her cheek, reliving what had happened upstairs. H was inches from her face getting closer all the time, her eyes widened as he approached and she felt her chest inflate with pressure, suddenly a crash came from down stairs and she heard Pudding yell what sounded like "Taruto." She had turned her head around in reflex, but when she looked back round to see him, she was looking once more down the long empty corridor and heard his door close.

Suddenly she turned round to see Aoyama-kun standing in the café archway holding a bouquet of daisies.

"Konichiwa." He smiled.

"Arigato!" she said reproachfully as she took the flowers and placed them on the table. "I'm finished now, wanna take off?" she said undoing her apron.

"Uhhuh," he nodded and sat down on the metal chair as she went inside to change. He waited for some time, listening to the birds singing around the café and heard every now and again screams of delight issuing from the slightly ajar doors. Then he saw Ichigo step out with her hands guarding her eyes from the light; in a beautiful white shirt with red ribbon around the neckline and a blue miniskirt, she looked phenomenal as she tied her hair in the usual bunches.

"Shall we go," she said as she led the way back out the archway.

They sat in a little café along the side of the main road on little wicker chairs, under a small umbrella sipping at a pineapple juice through a straw that she was nervously chewing on. She was watching Aoyama stare off into space with a blank look on his face; but her insides weren't squirming like they usually did when she was with him. She had been so confused lately, the time she spent with him didn't fly by anymore and the butterflies in her stomach had long ago flown away. Whether this was the stage where their relationship got more serious or whether it had dwindled, she didn't know. He turned his head round to look her straight in the face, but she didn't go red as she would have normally, not when Shirogane looked at her anyway. She was so used to his company it wasn't embarrassing for him to catch her off guard, but the sinking feeling that had been building up in her stomach since they had been seated was sitting uncomfortably on her.

"Masaya-kun, I just wanted… um I wanted to say thank you. For the juice I mean.. no that's stupid… I mean.." she said flustered looking around wildly.

"Ichigo?" he questioned but with a slight smile on his face.

"No please Aoyama-kun I need to say this… I just don't know how to … how to put it," she said starring down at her palms! She'd wanted to say this for weeks but all of a sudden it bubbled up. It was now or never! "This year has been so crazy, there was a point I never thought you knew my name, you accepted me as a Mew Mew and I'm so grateful but I can't… I can't," she said tears welling in her eyes. Looking at his face was too much to bear, he was so trusting she couldn't hurt him like this! "I don't know what to…" she said choking on her words. "Ichigo" kept being repeated softly but she couldn't hear bit; suddenly she felt something touch her hand. She looked down to see another more tanned hand placed on top and as she slowly looked up to Aoyama she could see no tears or worse hate like she had suspected, but what looked upon his handsome face like understanding.

"Ichigo, it's ok. We can break up if you want, I'm fine. Don't worry," he said softly. They merely looked at each other for what seemed like hours, she slowly gulped down hard whispering thank you as he wiped the tears off of her face with a napkin. He left her at the gate of the café kissing her softly on the cheek and walking down the pavement without looking back. She stood there as she watched him leave; although he had told her not to feel guilty she still felt a twinge of hatred towards herself for being so tactless and so out of control. She had planned to get the Mews opinions or at least speak to Zakuro first, she knew all about relationships, but it had bubbled to the surface like some great animal. She walked hollowly down the pavement and slumped down on the metal chair.

Through the window, hidden behind the curtain were three heads spying as subtly as they could, as Ichigo got up to walk into the café they ran back to the floor. Zakuro emerged out of the shadows in the corner as Ichigo walked through the door.

"Onee-chan and Masaya!" squealed Pudding as she whizzed round the floor again like a bird. Yelling at the top of her lungs "He lurves her…. Lurves him…." Inbetween odd paraphrases she jumped behind Ichigo to hug her but somebody caught her from behind placing her hand over Puddings large mouth and dragging her backwards. Ichigo carried on walking faster, hand cupping her own mouth and sobbing silently. Pudding whipped her head round quickly to wrench herself from Zakuro's grip.

"Onee-chan why did you," but she was cut off mid sentence as Zakuro placed her finger to her own lips.

"I think Ichigo and Masaya have broken up," she said quietly. Mint and Lettuce gawped at her bewildered and Pudding stood frozen still.

Down stairs Ichigo sat on the bench in between the lockers, her uniform resting on her lap, tears were splashing onto her apron that lay on top, darkening from white to grey. She heard footsteps hit the stairs but she didn't move, as the four girls accumulated around her she still didn't look up. Lettuce moved in first,

"Ichigo-san what happened?" she asked tenderly.

"Yeah, whatsup?" asked Mint genuinely concerned.

Ichigo said nothing.

"Was it Aoyama Onni-chan?" asked Pudding randomly as Mint nudged her.

She began to shake her head weakly; Zakuro placed her arm around her shoulder. She slowly looked up towards her as she smiled supportively. She said tentatively

"He didn't break up with you did he?" she said almost a little accusatorially.

"No," she said in a cracked voice. "I did." She said as her head fell to the floor once more. They all looked at each other completely stunned, what had gotten into Ichigo?

"Well that is what you wanted wasn't it?" asked Mint.

"Yes, it just burst out, I had no control."

"Well you need to tell him you didn't mean it," said Mint determined, "Don't take no for an answer!" she said making her fist roll into a ball.

"No! I don't want to. I've felt like this around Aoyama for a while but never knew what it meant. I'm glad this happened I just feel so guilty, I gave him no warning!" she said demoralised.

"How did he take it?" asked Zakuro

"Well he kinda did it for me," she said through smothered sobs "I was so tongue tied I couldn't do it. I couldn't even break up with him right," she said choking back another wave of tears.

"Then don't worry, in the end you have to do what is right for Ichigo-san," Zakuro said pushing the magenta hair out of Ichigo's face and behind her ear almost maternally. She looked up at her, her old spirit kindling behind her eyes dimly; she looked around at the other smiling Mew Mews and said barely above a whisper "Thank you"


	3. Dreams vs Reality

Chapter 3 

That night she had expected to dream of Masaya and of lots of different ways he could be upset with her but the thing was she was almost angry at him for not being phased at all. What made her even more irate was the fact that she couldn't understand why he wasn't. After coming home she threw herself on the bed desperately trying to clear her thoughts of all things that were Aoyama and lying on top of the covers almost fully clothed she fell asleep.

She was standing in a long and extremely light corridor like a thousand lights had been turned on at once, shielding her eyes she began to walk down along the bright tunnel, grey doors began to emerge from the indistinguishable but familiar walls. She reached out to open a door but it was locked, she tried every one as her feeling of frustration increased as did her pace. In the back of her head she could hear a faint voice calling "Ichigo" repeatedly and as she progressed further down the corridor the voice began to grow louder and louder. She picked up her pace, walking faster as the grey doors began to blur into dark flashes. The voice was yelling now, screaming as if in some terrible agony. Horror stricken she threw herself down the corridor running until her lungs were burning and the voice howled in her ears. Suddenly the voice stopped all together and a feeling of pure dread erupted from her stomach.

"Ichigo," said a voice from behind her. She whipped round to see Ryou stood in front of her all in white. His face looked pale and his hair had a grey tinge, his whole image seemed to be fading away slowly, growing paler and paler. She ran towards him, trying to stop him from being erased from existence but as she ran in his direction a door sprang up dividing them. She banged on it with her fists yelling his name, screaming till her throat was on fire. She stopped to hear no reply, struck with panic she thrashed at the door handle, desperately trying to get to him, yelling his name until she heard a penetrating scream.

She sat bolt upright, her covers wrapped around her body, dripping in a cold sweat.

Pai standing tall walked along a large corridor, light illuminating pockets of the corridor and then shrouding other parts in shadow. He walked passed many closed doors but then as he approached the large doors to the main chamber of the ship he saw a slither of light escape through the seemingly open doors. As he approached he could hear a faint murmuring from the inside; as he neared to words being spoken became more and more clear.

"You know what you must do Kisshu?" asked a smooth feminine voice.

"No I can not," came a voice sounding scarily weak.

"You must, can't you see this is her fault," said the voice calmly "You must make her suffer."

Suffer? Pai slowly moved his head into the light to see who was talking so mysteriously. Kisshu was kneeled on the floor looking almost broken, shoulders slumped, his back facing Pai. He looked around the room but there was no other person, let a lone a female who could speak.

"How can I?" he asked after a small pause.

"Because you must! Think of what she did to you, how she is hurting you. The only way to stop the hurt is to kill her Kisshu," said the voice again from unknown origins.

"But she saved my people," he said trying to get up but failing as if under some great force.

"NO," bellowed the voice. "It was her wicked race that drove you off the planet in the first place. Remember Kisshu, think of how it used to be. There is only one way to stop your suffering and that is to kill Mew Ichigo!" said the voice with and eerie calmness. Pai stood absolutely breathless and with a stunned dread took a startled step back.

"Kisshu, I do believe we have been intruded upon. Could you please welcome our visitor," said the voice icily. Kisshu snapped his head round quickly and with a wild red glint in his eye he whipped something shinny from his belt and sped at the door.

The sun was setting on the city and a long shadow was being cast by the café's tall spire across the lawns; only a lonely purple haired waitress was left washing down the tables as everyone had already left. Zakuro finally picked up the cloth and walked to place it back in the kitchen. She re-emerged to find Shirogane sat at a table head in his hands and eyes shut.

"You know I just washed that table," she said leaning against the kitchen door frame. He looked up as if woken from a trance,

"Zakuro," he said quietly yet stunned, nobody was left at the café after 6 o'clock, not usually anyway.

"You look terrible. Do you ever get any sleep?" she asked almost out of terms to someone who was meant to be her boss.

"No," he replied placing his head back into the cradle of his palms. She slowly walked over to the table and sat down crossing her legs.

"I know, it's difficult not to," she said not looking at him. He picked up his head.

"Know?" he said tilting his head slightly but still in a deep melancholy.

"About you … and Ichigo," she said still avoiding looking at his face.

"I… Zakuro I can't…" he babbled. She turned to look at his and what seemed like a smile seemed to edge across her face.

"They broke up," she said slightly happily. He looked at her hard and unblinking.

"Ichigo and Aoyama, she was the one who did it. It's been coming for a while, she's not been happy. And the incident with the photo and her room just made her feel bad about it… I think she,"

"The what?" he asked suddenly interrupting and finding his voice.

"Somebody broke in to Ichigo's house and trashed her room. Somebody also slashed a picture of her and Aoyama," she said suspiciously.

"How long ago?" he said looking worried a sitting more upright, his eyes wide with angst. Zakuro feeling slightly pressured and somewhat concerned herself hesitantly answered

"A few days ago, she came in freaked after going home. She came in on Tuesday so I think this happened Monday. Why do you want to know? Shirogane-san Wait!" she called after him as he jumped from the table and catapulted down the stairs. Running after him, taking two steps at a time, she reached the bottom and ran over to the computer screen he was already pouring over.

"What's wrong?" she asked panting slightly from the shock.

"There's no time to explain. Ichigo is in danger!"

"How do you know?" she said eyes wide in disbelief.

"I got abnormal readings from Ichigo's house the other day, I thought she'd transformed but she didn't. I don't think it was Ichigo," he said sounding so scared Zakuro was startled hearing him so unsettled.

"Do you think it was an alien attack? That can't that be! They wouldn't betray us!" she said doubtfully and slightly questioning.

"It may not be them," he said simply. He suddenly turned on her "Where is Ichigo?" he asked quickly.

"I don't know" she said looking helpless "she didn't go home straight away, something was bugging her."

He threw the chair across the lab as he surged up the stairs yelling back at Zakuro "Tell the Mew's and Keiichiro!"


	4. Breakable

* * *

Chapter 4

Ichigo was walking slowly along the busy Tokyo pavement, eyes cemented to the sidewalk and head hung low. Her head seemed to be full of random people yelling, she couldn't decipher one thought from the next, they all seemed to merge and create one horrid blur. She did not even know what was causing such misery, she had broken up with Masaya and she was truly happy that their ties had been severed. Other feeling now began to creep into her head was she steadily meandered into the down town area, past shops and video stores.

The dream that had reoccurred for nights and nights had suddenly stopped and her dreams were yet again silent, but her nights were becoming more and more restless. She walked aimlessly, without direction and almost without consciousness. "Why do I feel so bad? He was fine with it, he half instigated it!" she thought to herself.

She turned round the corner of the street and slowly past a construction site, completely deserted. She found her feet turning and leading her into the open yard with bulldozers either side of her, walking past skips and girders. Her eyes glazed over as she stumbled on the dirt bare floor, the feeling of her slipping in and out of herself was growing stronger and the weight of her own body pressing down on her, she collapsed her whole body falling graceful and majestically into two strong and open arms.

"Keiichiro, Keiichiro answer me!" Ryou yelled down the radio, his chest heaving as he leaned his hand against a building for support. His legs were tired from running, his sides hurt but he was so numb he could feel none of it. Dread pulsed through his body like a poison, immobilising every part of him.

"Ryou, I have the Mew Mew's. Everyone's here, what's going on?" he said distressed but calmly, desperately trying to gauge the situation.

"Ichigo is missing;" he panted "she's been missing for a few hours."

"Yeah her mum called, I covered but what do you wan us to do?" he said, fear clipping the edges of his words.

"Sweep the city, she's got to be somewhere. Tell them to hurry, I know she's in danger," he said switching off the radio. He tried Ichigo's frequency for the hundredth time but all he got was static. "Shit!" He picked his feet up again and ran down the side roads and alleys, jumping over a fence and out of sight.

Bursting out of the café in completely transformed all four of the remaining Mew Mew's ran through the archway and jumped high in the air to land on the rooftop of the five story building opposite. Zakuro stood tall taking charge due to the missing leader.

"Split up. Mew Mint take the bay and port, check the cargo areas and warehouses. Mew Lettuce take the Shimbashi area and check Imperial Place Ok?" they both nodded staying silent. "Pudding check the train stations from Osaki to Shinkiba, I'm going down town. Reports every 15 minutes. Let's Go!" she said as they darted off in separate directions.

As her violet hair whipped behind back in her slipstream she held up her speaker to her mouth and radioed in clearly,

"Keiichiro, Go to Ichigo's house, school and the hospital. Check out her usual haunts and meet me downtown in an hour," she said firmly.

"Got it." He said simply as the radio went into static, she pounced onto another roof top, darting along the road towards Tokyo's epicentre. She jumped over the side of the building and disappeared.

Ryou ran through the busy high street peoples' faces an indistinguishable blur, had been an hour and after four consecutive reports of "Negative Findings" his stomach was churning with worry uncontrollably. His head felt light and his breathing was shallow but he kept running, thoughts racing through his mind. The weird energy signature, Ichigo spacing out all day (he had watched her continually noticing the trance-like state she was in). What was he doing wandering around on her own? The sun was lying on the horizon casting a dreadful shadow over the city, night was coming and as the chances of finding her decreased the degree of danger sky rocketed. 6 o'clock and still no word from her, it wasn't looking good and as the pressure mounted the rock in his stomach gained weight by a kilo or two. Still blasting down the high street, past billboards and lights he turned to leave downtown and towards the darker and shadier part of town.

Ichigo slowly opened her eyes, her vision coming back into focus, feeling the hard dirt floor underneath her, she turned to head to the side to see there was little light. She sat up slowly, her head feeling like it could split in two at any moment; she looked around to see that she was inside the barely constructed building, exposed metal beams painted blue and wooden or metal sheets between the beams blocking out sunlight. The only light fell through shafts of incomplete structure at the top, causing light to cascade down in beams. She could see the dust and dirt swill in cyclones in the light. Whipping her head round she looked to see how she had got there; she couldn't remember a single thing after walking out of Café Mew Mew. All she could remember was the sound of a small whistle, perhaps a bird. Maybe she hit her head, it would explain the cracking head ache, she thought to herself. She tried to stand up but her head was light and her legs were like jelly.

"You might not want to stand up so soon Ichigo-san," said a voice from above her. She stared around confused; there was nobody to be seen. Maybe he hit her head harder than she thought!

"Over here" called the voice again this time to the right of her, she whipped around in expectation.

"Over here," came from the left of her and then from below and then from every where calling her frantically, screaming in her head. She gripped her head with her hands buckling over slightly. She straightened out and yelled over all the shouting voices,

"SHOW YOURSELF!" The voices stopped altogether. She felt a tickle in her ear.

"I'm behind you," whispered the same voice. She slowly cocked her head round tentatively to see the terrible image next to her.

"Kisshu…" she said nearly breathless and frightened. His two large brown eyes were looking deeply into her eyes, and behind them she could see flickers of red light, shinning madly.

"Konichiwa, Ichigo-san," he said across her skin as he came to rest his lips on her skin. She was so full of mixed feeling, she had not seen Kisshu for so long but something was wrong. When she looked into his eyes something stirred in him that sent shocks down her spine in dread and fear. What was wrong with him? He took his hand towards her hair, stroking the magenta locks out of her eyes from behind her, suddenly his arm flashed down and his hand grabbed her throat. He span her round to face him, clenching her throat tighter, cutting off her oxygen slowly. Lifting her off the ground and suspending her in mid air, she felt all air blocked and her breaths hurried and shallow. His eyes were blazing, she had never seen this look on him before, and he was like a different person. He threw her across the space and she hit the ground hard, her head ricocheting off the floor.

She pushed her torso up off the floor but didn't stand up due to pure shock; she could taste blood in her mouth and felt it running warm down her chin. Thunderous laughter sounded through the semi-constructed building and bouncing off the walls; he hovered in midair laughing madly,

"Come on Mew Ichigo, transform! I want to have a little fun before I kill you!" Her eyes widened, a small tear running down her cheek to mix with her bitter blood.

"Kisshu," she whimpered "No! What's wrong?"

He continued to laugh and as she up at him, her soft tear glazed magenta eyes rested on his own. What was wrong with him? He's not himself; his old canary eyes were fiery and wild. He glared down at her a crazed smile slithered onto his face, he shot a look straight through her eyes like lasers and as hard as she tried to look away she could not, it was hypnotising. Her head began to swim and he was lost in the mustard eyes, she saw figures moving behind them, and suddenly a splitting pain emitted from her temples. Her hands shot up and cradled her head as she shrieked in agony, the pain was blistering she felt sick, like her life would end in pain. If only it would stop, she'd do anything for it to stop,

"I'll end it if you say so," said a silky voice in her ear. The pain stopped instantly and she lay retching on the floor, she shivered and shook as her body became de-attached from her. Suddenly gaining control she span round on her back to kick him from the floor but he simply dodged it as he sent another wave of pain into her. She couldn't scream this time; her whole body betrayed her as she began to fit her eyes rolling back into her head. The pain subsided quickly again as she tried desperately to catch her breath. Kisshu hovered over her and said slimily and coldly.

"And this is only the beginning; I'm going to break you Ichigo, slowly and painfully until our nothing but a shell. This is going to be fun!"

* * *

Here you go guys! Finally figured out how to add lines so I decided to add a comment this time. It's drawing to a close only 2 chapters left if I get on with it :D

Thanks for all the reviews they're really helpful! Review if you can KK! Love Kenners


	5. Fragile Ground

Chapter 5 

Pudding jumped down from the braches of the tree in which she had concealed herself as she saw a green figure appeared in the centre of the park's field from nowhere, she ran over crying

"Anything?" As she neared she merely saw her shaking her head. "Mint just radioed in, she'll be here soon and I haven't spoken to Zakuro. She's not responding," she said degraded.

"We should keep going," Pudding said quickly "Tell Mint not to bother and to meet up with Zakuro downtown." Lettuce was shocked at how serious Pudding could be when it came to things like this; as the little blonde prepared herself to jump back into the trees,

"Pudding!" a voice called from behind her. Her blonde head span round to see the tini Taruto trying to support the weight of someone much larger over his shoulder. They both rushed over to him as he tried to step forwards in vain. They took the body off of his back and laid it out on the grass, looking down at the pale face of Pai, his plum hair sweeping over his closed eyes.

"Pai," whimpered Lettuce, brushing the hair from his eyes and resting her forefingers on his neck, desperately searching for a pulse. She felt tingles down her spine as a soft but cold hand rested on top of hers. Eyes wide, she saw the flickering eyes lids slowly unseal.

"What happened?" she said quietly. Taruto turned to Pudding looking scared,

"It was Kisshu, he attacked Pai," he said barely, shaking with anger lightly. Shock spread across both Mews' faces both looking at Taruto in disbelief.

"It wasn't him," Pai said weakly. Lettuce turned her face back towards him, placing her quivering hand on his cheek,

"You shouldn't be talking," she smiled through her amounting tears as she ripped off her garter and pulled out the reams of bandage that she secured there for times of emergency. Taruto pulled Pudding aside from the two on the floor and over to the shadow of the trees.

Lettuce pulled off Pai's waistcoat to reveal a deep slash across his abdomen, blood bubbling up from it. Tears pricked her eyes and she dabbed at the wound with her skirt, trying to keep it together for his sake, never show emotion as a Mew Mew she remembered Zakuro say. He placed his hand to her cheek wiping away the tear creeping down her check with his thumb, she put both her hands to it holding his cold palm close so he could gain some of her warmth. His body was limp and cold like ice but the radiant heat issuing from her was tremendous, it spread through his fingers and into him like electricity. She placed her hand behind his neck and slowly sat him up upright, wrapping the bandages tightly around his stomach making him wince. She gasped and went to apologise but the accepting look on his face made her stop, she knew he wouldn't want her to. He always wanted her to be stronger it would seem.

Under the shadow of the tree that cast long against grass as the sun lay on the horizon. Pudding turned to Taruto truly startled at his eyes that were wide and scared, he pulled her in to hug her and she held him tight as him body shook.

"He attacked Pai, Kisshu did it!" he sobbed. She stood dumbfounded, loosing her words completely. "Pai said it wasn't him. Pudding-chan there's something wrong with him," he said slumping on the floor.

"She's a good nurse she'll help him," she smiled more certainly.

"Not Pai, Kisshu," he said quietly. The smile dropped from her face. "He's been missing for two days and then turned up at the ship and that's when he.. he," he choked.

"It's ok, you don't have to say it," she smiled kindly like she always did to him. "Wait…," she stopped her train of thought, "Ichigo is missing," she said with a sudden realisation. Taruto looked up at her with the same look.

"Lettuce, Lettuce! Ryou's right Ichigo is in danger, it's Kisshu," she said running over and falling to her knees next to her.

"Kisshu?" she said confused looking from her to Pai and then back.

"Hai!" she said definitely and nodded.

He lifted her off of the floor by her hair, bringing her back to consciousness quickly. She remained untransformed, she still couldn't understand what was happening. He brought her up to full height letting the light from the slits lie over her, it was getting darker she though, it would be night soon, if she didn't get out of this now she wasn't sure if she would. He wasn't the Kisshu she knew, he was kind and caring but all that she saw behind this Kisshu's eyes was hate and a murderous blood lust. She decided that this was enough something had taken over Kisshu, she had to save him like he had her before.

She drew back her arm with her hair still grasped in his hand and piled it into the side of his face with all her might. His face flew to the side from the impact but he didn't move back, he let go of her hair. She flipped back from him to gain distance.

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamoruphosis!" Within seconds she stood in front of him prepared to do what she had to to her old friend. "It's not him," she kept repeating in her head. He turned his head back round to her, smiling dementedly.

"I don't know what you've done to Kisshu but you will let him go. I will not let you hurt him!" she said defiantly.

"Stupid girl, I'm me. There's nothing you can do," he laughed again she sound finally beginning to get to her. "He's lying" she thought again through gritted teeth. She jumped up to engage him in a fight, but as she rocketed towards him he disappeared. A voice over head sounded terribly.

"If you want to fight, I'll be on the roof," it echoed menacingly round the room. She darted out of the side of the building that wasn't constructed behind her. Running out in the open, the light from the sun bathed her in a sickly red light from the oncoming sunset. She pulled out her communicator flipping it on she said down the microphone. "Mew Mint? Zakuro?" she requested but she got nothing but static. She felt the air around her become stale and sickly; everything around her was turning a stingy grey, the ground loosing its rustic colour. She saw a movement from the roof bringing her to her senses, there was something around her that continually made her slip in and out of focus, but she had to stay aware for the battle coming. Two lives depended on her, she couldn't let him down.

She flew up into the air looking down at the grey virus seeping into the ground and up the sides of the buildings around her. She landed on the roof composing herself, looking up at Kisshu standing dead centre of the roof, she stepped forward feeling the ground underneath her crack, the cement shattered slightly under her weight. She had to be careful, he had forces working with him obviously to make pure cement break so easily.

"What are you waiting for? I'm ready," he laughed sadistically. She threw herself at him yelling in anger, her head not totally about her. Throwing another punch at him he dodged it easily, over and over he dodged the blows she tried to plant on him. She ran towards him stretching out into a kick, he grabbed her foot and flung her 360 degrees in the same direction she had come from. She picked herself off of the floor readying herself again for another barrage of attacks.

Ryou ran through the run down part of Tokyo, further downtown past tall shabby warehouses and boarded up shops. Nobody seemed to be around, giving the eerie feeling of a ghost town that gave him shivers down his spine making him run even faster. He had beads of cold sweat running down his back and forehead, chest burning and eyes stinging, she'd been missing for 3 hours now and he hadn't stopped running.

From over the hum of distant cars there was a horrific scream, loud and clear but so short it made his heart stop. He turned to where the scream came from, looking down every dark alleyway as he passed desperately looking for any sign of movement.

"Ichigo," he said under his breath "please be safe." Running so fast he could collapse everything around him went silent, as if he had entered another world. HE ran through the small alleyway that erupted into a large side street, open and barren.

"Wait for me Ichigo."


	6. As the sun sets

Splayed on the floor, tears running down her face she grasped her hand to her side in an explosion of pain as she lay semi-conscious. Blood trickled down her chin, dripping to the stained cement floor that lay cracked under her. She struggled to stand, her legs shaking weakly from the hundred hot knives digging into her body all at once. Legs quaking and her right hand still grasped to her opposite waist, crimson seeping onto her pale fingers she pulled herself up. Wincing as she straightened out her body defiantly she thought "I'll be damned if this would be over so quickly", she would not give the person standing opposite her the pleasure of seeing her broken as well as breaking her precious friend. She moved quickly back as he approached but with her head feeling faint and her stomach churning sickly she staggered to maintain her footing. She couldn't fight offensively any more and in a few moments she wouldn't be able to move as blood seeped out of her steadily.

She shifted back as he came slowly towards her forcing her further and further back, she could feel the edge of the building behind her, her heels rocking over the edge as she looked back and down. She turned back to him less, than five metres away,

"This is the end for you," he said coldly as he held the large three pronged dagger at his side menacingly, their maroon stains glinting in the last of the remaining sunlight. The long red shadows creeped along the building roof. Her breaths were shallow again and disjointed, she staggered again as he threw himself at her; his heel making heavy contact with her stomach he launched her into midair and off the roof. He threw himself over the edge watching her fall.

Standing over her body laying strewn in the dirt he kicked her casually trying to bring her back to consciousness,

"Not dead yet, you always were stubborn," he said to himself, all amusement dissipating. He rose into the air and stayed ten yards back from her, hovering high in the air. Daggers keen he yelled to her,

"Prepare to Die Ichigo, I'm through playing around," said like steel as she stirred. He raised his arms in the air archaically, raising her telekinetically to make her stand as she could not do it on her own any more. His face like stone he murmured quietly

"This is the end," as he plunged down upon, eyes blazing and ravenously wild, daggers erected hungry for sweet blood, rushing at her with speed. It was over.

She dropped to the ground suddenly, hot blood splashed over her face and arms. Unable to move she gazed up to see what had happened opening her heavy and blurry eyes; what she saw made her gasp and eyes widen and tears prickle at them again. A tall figure stood over her with his back and his head to her, his blonde hair shaking in the weak wind. Blood ran down him and dripped onto her face in small droplets mixing with her salty tears. The scene was horrific to her as it stopped her heart immediately; she felt physically sick but couldn't look away.

The slumped image of Kisshu hunched in front of her with a large silver blade protruding from his back as he rested his weight on the sword through his chest. They stood there for what seemed like a moment or perhaps a lifetime, unable to move. She pulled herself out from under the legs of the man in front of her and on quivering legs stood still with his back to her face. With a quiet thud, Kisshu's lifeless form hit the ground as the blonde man stood tall in front of her. He turned to her with a blank face, hers stained with unending tears as she coughed out a quiet and strangled happy sob as she absorbed the image before her.

He starred at her relief washing over him like a gentle wave; she was safe and nothing could harm her now, her face was alight with a weak but still existant smile that warmed him. He felt a stab of pain and felt all the heat and warmth from him drain instantly as he looked down. Her eyes followed his to see a dagger submerged in his lower abdomen the blade invisible, the handle drenched with blood. They stood for a simple moment in the realisation.

Inside her head was screaming but still she was mute and paralysed, looking at his defeated yet accepting face made the voices yell louder in denial. He fell forwards, his feet slipping from under him as she lunged forwards to support him, her arms under his starring up into his empty eyes. Laying him on the floor in a panic she rested his back on her lap as she kneeled, her hand quivering over the dagger choking back explosive grief. Her hands shook in panic, her heart was in her throat and she felt herself go numb, her breath and heart rate racing.

The feel of soft skin on her face brought her back down as her eyes rested on his happy face starring up at her. His hand rested on her cheek like it was always meant to be there, never to be moved again and in the fear that something might rip it away she held it fast, pressing it into her cheek like she was trying to absorb him. Sobs burst from her as she began to break down.

"Hey, hey, hey," he said softly, "its ok, you're okay. Everything will be alright," he said assured. Through a smile for his benefit she said ,

"Why are you always so reckless," hoping that if she wished hard enough all this would disappear. "Ichigo," his voice brought her back once more.

"I knew you were in danger, I knew it," he said looking straight up to the sky peacefully. She gazed down at him piteously, eyes glazed over with permanent tears.

"You're always here to protect me," she said, "and in return I can't do anything to… to…" she strangled her own words trying to make them not real. It couldn't be real, this wasn't happening.

"You know what's funny," he said serenely. "I love you, and I never told you, I was always too scared." He said laughing at his own foolishness. "But I'm not scared anymore Ichigo, I love you," he said his voice getting weaker as he felt more at peace. In the end he got to save her, like he knew he always had to, it was his purpose. He couldn't save the ones he cared about before, but now he was a man. A man cares and protects for those he loves, no matter what the cost.

"What did you say," she said hearing only too clearly.

"You heard me," he said looking back at her smiling at how cute she was when she did this. "Before it's too late," he said interrupted by a stab of searing pain that made her gasp. He looked up at her, he was so sad to cause her this kind of pain. "I want to say I'm sorry. None of this would have ever happened if I had never got you involved with anything to do with the Mew Project. So don't blame yourself like I know you will, this is my fault," he said with a sad sign of remorse. His tone scared her.

"Don't talk like that," she said stopping him not even noticing the accumulation of people standing behind her, not even acknowledging the noise of the car screeching to a halt behind her. She was brought to her senses as a gasp from Mint came from behind her as Lettuce fell to her knees beside her, the loud distinctive sound of running footsteps of Keiichiro to their backs as they starred down at his half closed sapphire eyes.

Keiichiro kneeled down opposite Ichigo on the other side of Ryou and feeling hands placed upon her shoulders Ichigo allowed herself to be pulled away from him feeling instantly cold. Keiichiro ripped off the sleeve of his shirt and pressed down hard on the blood seeping through the bandages Ichigo had made applying pressure to stop the bleeding. Feeling Zakuro pull her further back she could see out of the corner of her eye movement to the left of her. She turned her head wary of what she might see; Taruto's kneeling back was to her and Pai was stood opposite him, his sombre face cast down as he lifted Kisshu's lifeless body over his shoulder and phased out of vision. Taruto lifted himself from the ground and seeing a small blonde figure walk towards him Ichigo feeling utterly defeated felt her legs give way and her eyes roll back into her head.

"Ichigo. Keiichiro she's unconscious," Zakuro said looking over to the two men on the floor in despair and not knowing what to do.

"Get her in the car," he said lifting Ryou over his shoulder tentatively and hastening over to the blood red car seeming phased, his eyes were wide and scared. None of them knew how to act, they knew what to do but somehow it was hard to swallow fear and panic and allow rationalism to regain control. Bundling them into the car Keiichiro slammed his foot down and blast through downtown heading for the hospital as the street lights flickered under the now twilight sky.

Running along the rooftops of the buildings the four feline figures darted along side the car following all the way until they dropped from the nearest rooftop and followed Keiichiro fully dressed through the emergency room entrance passing the puddles of blood lying ominously on the sparkling floor.


	7. Corridors

The smell of disinfectant was overwhelming, almost made you sick. "Great make sick people feel more sick!" thought Mint with her head in her hands sitting very unladylike with her knees spread wide and an elbow on each cradling her head. They were sat in a long narrow corridor with many seats spread along each wall with tacky but seeming happy pictures covering the bright white walls, too bright she thought. Lettuce was sat next to her trembling and looking down at her feet and Pudding was sat on the floor with her arms wrapped around her knees leaning against the wall staying terribly quiet. For Pudding to remain so quiet, it did don't bode well.

Zakuro was sitting aside from the others about three seats down from Lettuce remaining so incredibly composed that it angered Mint a little; how could she be so calm. Several polystyrene cups containing the remnants of coffee were scattered on the miniature table next to her.

Zakuro's lilac tresses were falling limply around her face hiding her mascara stained face, on the exterior she was remaining terribly still and seemingly composed but inside she was crumbling; she had been faced with a crisis and she had crumbled there too, with nothing to do but watch her slip away. Her hands under her began to shake and she watched them as she futilely tried to steady them. With the resonant sound of footsteps along the corridor she looked up as all the others stood to acknowledge Keiichiro.

They stood waiting for some words from him but he remained silent, it spoke volumes, only they didn't wish to hear. Small sobs started to come from the corner that Pudding sat in and the clover shaded head of Lettuce could be seen moving towards her as she wrapped her in her arms and rocked her as they both sat on the floor. Mint remained standing defiantly, a look of thunder etched across her face.

"What's going on?" she said rather loudly and almost spitting her words. "Where have they taken them? Where's Ichigo?!"

Keiichiro remained absolute in his resolve to say nothing looking straight at her not breaking the gaze. Mint stormed past him towards the front desk to demand some knowledge to fill the chasm of despair and denial, brushing past him rashly. He stood transfixed on the spot seeing the violet haired woman broken before him vulnerable and isolated; his legs twitched as tried to move to her and comfort her but his muscles were incapacitated. She stood suddenly taking him by surprise she threw herself into his arms and cried into his strong shoulder feeling his hand stroke down her hair gave her comfort and she cried harder.

He was shaken by her; Zakuro had never been like this, so lost and confused; no that wasn't true he remembered, she had just never shown it. A cough came from behind them as the large form of the doctor approached them; they broke apart and huddled around the others to hear what would come.

"I am Doctor Motosuwa," he said pushing his hand in front of him gently as Keiichiro shook it. "Maybe you would like to come to the relatives' room," he said kindly.

"No Doctor we'd like to stay here. What is going on, your staff has told us nothing," Mint said angrily but she stopped instantly as Keiichiro's heavy hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up at him to peer into glistening eyes seeing that this wasn't helping, even though it made her feel better.

"I'm sorry please take a seat," he said as he sat, they followed instantly.

"Ichigo has suffered exhaustion and has broken several ribs, she's suffered minimal internal damage for the fall that she had. She is stable and in recovery. She's going to be fine after some major rest." He said calmly as he heard the sobs of relief from them.

"Ryou…" Keiichiro said barely above a whisper, Zakuro chanced a look up at him seeing pearls of tears glide their way down his face.

"Ryou has suffered a severe stab wound to the lower abdomen; he has suffered a sub-capsular haematoma, it tore through his liver and he's suffered massive internal bleeding. He's in theatre now to repair the damage but with the amount of blood he's lost it could be too late. You should prepare yourselves for the worst, I'm sorry." He said as he turned away and walked down the corridor leaving them standing in the middle of the corridor, the grey doors blurring into on as he passed them.

The blinding white light burned her eyes as she coaxed them open, taking in the crystalline surroundings being dazzled by the bright lights. She tried to lift her head up but it felt like lead, her whole body ached but she felt a blissful numbness creep over her slowly making her feel light headed, she looked side ways to see a medical drip and the monitor with the sound of the beeps blurred slightly. The world around her seemed fuzzy and as she drifted in and out of consciousness the nurses noticed one word always hanging on her lips, after many tries the tall nurse with a twisted bun wrote down on her notes in black pen and hung it back on the end of her bed. "Delirious. Repeating the word "Ryou""

As she woke from the tenth time of falling to sleep there about, she finally managed to pull her body up into the sitting position ignoring the stabs of pain from her ribs not allowing herself to buckle over. She breathed through the oxygen mask around her face slowly and deeply until the mask became claustrophobic and tight. She ripped it off her face in frustration and felt her chest tighten as she pulled her legs from under the covers and placed her feet on the cold floor.

Stammering over to the door she held out her hand to turn the door knob with her minimal strength, she creaked it open slowly and stepped slowly from the room and along the barren corridor. Nobody seemed to be around which suited her just fine, nobody would stop her from doing this even if she was so weak.

She walked down the white corridor having to pause every so often to regain her balance or endure a wave of pain, but she stammered on. The dull grey doors passed her slowly she felt very familiar about this place tracing it immediately to where she had first seen these doors and felt this frustration. She felt herself remembering running down these corridors but couldn't remember why, had there ever been a purpose to her running in these dreams she had had or were they some crazy prediction she had made?

She felt her pace pick up slightly feeling her legs twitch and buckle slightly under her own weight but never give way; she grasped onto the walls for nonexistent support. She reached for the doors that were locked, one after another, locked door after locked door as her desperation peaked and she felt heart beat quicken and slacken at the same time. She slumped against a wall feeling her chest tighten again as she darted her hand up to her chest and gripped the robe she wore. She walked on breathing regularly through the pain still trying every door with the similar feeling of light headedness and confusion about her; was he here? Was he better and had been sent home? Or had he…? No! It wasn't possible, not now, not after this and all they had gone through to get here.

She reached the last door on the corridor and threw herself at it as she half collapsed against it reaching or the door handle. She pushed her weight down onto it and felt it click under her hand and weight; pushing forward on it the door swung open to reveal what she had longed to see.

Ryou lay on the bed still and stiff with wires protruding from him and the heart monitor beeping regularly, he looked so pale and fragile as she approached him, all colour gone from his face. The light from the early morning glimpsed through the window shutters illuminating his face for her, he looked so very peaceful but unnatural with the wires and tubes all around him. It made her extremely sad to think that he would not want his room to be like this and how that incessant beeping would annoy him, things like that gone on his nerves she giggled quietly.

She walked close to the bed and circled it moving from the left of the bed, round the base and to his other side many a time squashing her sense of anxiety. Finally she kneeled down by the foot of the bed staring up at him, seeing his chest rise and fall slowly; she laid her arms on the stiff sheets of his bed and lay her head down on them feeling so relaxed whilst so scared at the same time. She felt so tired, her head was heavy and her chest was heaving as she began to fall asleep right there, she slowly began to drop her eyelids as a peaceful slumber took her right there.

Ryou stirred slowly feeling every muscle in his body ache and his stomach feel empty and sickly. He tried to move his legs but they were not working, nothing was working; his body lay completely paralysed and as he lay motionless in the bed starring up at the light ceiling horror stuck him. Ichigo!

He desperately tried to move but invisible restraints held him pinned to the bed, he tried and tried but his body just wouldn't listen. He struggled for what seemed like an eternity, the time stretching out before him as dread pilled up.

What had happened to her? Was she ok? Had Kisshu taken her, he had failed to protect her! Anger and frustration filled his body as he lashed his arm into the air; starring at his newly motivated arm a wave of relief flooded over him and he used this arm to prop his upper body up on the pillow to sit up fully straight. He felt a colossal explosion of pain from his middle and he buckled slightly to ease off the pain a bit wrapping his arms around his stomach. He felt something stir down towards his feet that startled him making him feel exposed and vulnerable, if this was anything he would have no way to defend himself. He peered down the end of the bed.

Bathed in a golden light Ichigo's fuchsia hair shone as it draped around her sleeping face peacefully; she sat kneeled on the floor with he hand rested against the side of the bed exhaling softly. He laid his head back in absolute relief and peace in the knowledge that she was alright and looked down at her again like he never wished this moment to end. She began to stir gently as her arms moved and head lifted slightly he saw her eyes flutter against the morning sunlight. She raised her head slowly and not fully awake to see him sat upright smiling at her. A smile spread like wildfire across her illuminated face and she stood slowly walking over to him and placing her hand on his cheek she leaned in and hugged him tight.

"Yo kata!" she said softly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him as she hugged around his neck.


	8. Secret No More

* * *

Chapter 8

She walked along the dull corridor as she had done many times before stopping outside the very last room on the corridor, she straightened out her skirt with her free hand and tugged on her bunches. She leant on the door and pushed it open gently to be blinded by the sunlight pouring through the open window. He lay sleeping peacefully and as she walked over to the bedside table she brushed the golden hair out of his face gently, but try as she might to avoid it he still stirred and lifted his body up in response to the touch.

"Ichigo," he said still half asleep.

"Hai, I'm here," she whispered along his cheek as she dropped a small and sweet kiss on his cheek. His eyes opened to see her, it was the best sight to wake up to. She pulled away from his face as he let out a small cry of defiance. She giggled at it. She walked around the foot of the bed and on the table on the other side of the bed replaced the now wilting roses with a bouquet of fresh daisies and lilies that filled the room with sweet scent. She straightened the cards that she had in turn knocked over and he laughed at how clumsy she really could be.

"Baka," he laughed under his breath.

"Oi!" she said as she walked over and flicked his nose. "You're being discharged tomorrow but still it's nice to have some colour," she said happily starring at the flowers.

"What are we going to do when I get out?" he asked casually.

"Going to do?" she repeated not entirely sure what he meant "Umm…"

"About you and me," he said still very calm as he watched her squirm and feel embarrassed and awkward, she was so cute when she was like this.

"Umm… I don't know, you're still my boss and…" but she was cut off as he pulled himself off of the bed. She rushed towards him startled pushing her hands on his chest, "Don't you're not strong enough," she said looking up at him, his dazzling blue eyes captivating her. He leant down and kissed her softly and gently, so slow and sweet that it made her whole body tingle and her knees go weak. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up so her feet barely touched the floor; when he set her back down she clung to his chest feeling his warmth radiate into her.

"Then you're fired Ichigo," came the voice from above her, she tilted her head up to see him smiling down at her kindly. She nuzzled into his chest drinking in the warmth of him, the smell of him, everything about him.

"I love you Ichigo," he said again softly. This time she didn't look up at him but said weakly into his shirt. "I love you too."

Pulling out of the hospital car park Keiichiro drove tentatively down the back roads as so to avoid traffic, even if it did take a little bit longer. Ryou felt the gentle wind brush against him and it felt so refreshing.

"You know I really should beat your ass blue for that little stunt you pulled," Keiichiro said his eyes still resting on the road. Ryou turned to see the small grin on his face that put him at ease. He leaned back again and placed his arms behind his head feeling his stomach twinge a little. Seeing the pain on his face Keiichiro felt a twinge of something a little different,

"You know… I probably would have done the same thing," he said happily.

"Only if it were Zakuro," Ryou said slyly. He turned to look at him, the look on his face was hilarious to Ryou and it caused him to break out into rapturous laughter.

"You… how the hell?" he said completely flabbergasted.

"Please if I didn't see it nobody else would," he said running his fingers through his hair that was whipping behind her.

"Well this will make the Mew Project a lot tougher," he said starring back at the road. "Everyone will be too busy with theirs to work," he said laughing at how amusing it was.

"Ha, never saw it that way," he said as they pulled up outside Café Mew Mew to see a large banner hung over the entrance. "Welcome Home"

He stepped out of the car and walked up the gravel path his feet crunching beneath him.

In the Café the girls were spread about tidying, hearing the revving of the car and crunching of gravel they panicked, Lettuce ran into the kitchen and ran back out with the trays. Pudding was still jumping in the air trying to pin the banner up inside as well completely futile until Zakuro lifted her up onto up her shoulders so she could reach. Mint ran half way up the stairs yelling up the several flights of stairs left.

"Ichigo, hurry up they're HERE!" she yelled as she ran back down the stairs straightening her apron out and fixing her head band. All four of the Mews assembled outside the Café entrance welcoming home the two men who both smiled as they saw them. He hugged each of them in turn feeling so happy to be back. He looked along the assembled line to notice immediately that one was missing.

"Where's Ichigo?" he asked looking around quickly. Hurried footsteps coming from the inside of the Café sounded distinctively like a certain maroon haired Mew, and as she came running out into the light they all gasped at what the sunshine revealed.

Ichigo stood poised and relaxed in the entrance way of the Café; she wore a beautiful pink taffeta dress that fell straight down her shapely and subtle curves ending just short of her knees revealing her beautiful toned legs. The top was simple with white stitched detail with spaghetti straps that exposed her feminine shoulders. Her hair had been taken out of the usual bunches and it fell in soft curls down to her shoulders, small ringlets dancing round her face accentuated her sparkling eyes.

"Wooh – onee-chan looks super hot!" Pudding wailed. Lettuce stood with both hands clasped together at her chest in awe, Mint was standing admiring how good Ichigo looked in the dress they had bought earlier and laughing at how bashful she seemed. Zakuro stood next to Keiichiro smiling a small smile as a feeling that could only be described as maternal pride began to fill her up.

"Welcome back," she said clearly as she looked up, her cheeks rosy red feeling quite embarrassed in this dress. Ryou walked forward to her as the other Mews assembled around Keiichiro and Zakuro facing the entrance watching them. He stretched out his arms and she placed her hands in his as he pulled her close into a sweet and secure embrace. He whispered into her ear.

"Thank you Ichigo. You saved me," he said as he felt her soft hair against his face. She looked up at his face with a perplexed look,

"But you saved…" but she was cut of as his lips brushed against hers sending shocks through her body like fireworks. She pulled him in closer and as they felt the air brush past them as the others entered the café around them she pulled back to look at him once more. "Arigato… Ryou-kun."

* * *

HEY

OK PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! its so helpful you're suggestions have been such a guide line! Thanks! XX

Well guys its been a good journey but it's coming to a close now. The next chapter will be the last! For those of you that love Kisshu grab a box of tissues!

Thanks for following me this far, a special thanks to Lost Tear, Charmed Mew and all those who have favourited or alerted me!

THANK YOU

Love Kenners XXX


	9. Thank yous!

Right guys that's it. I was going to write another chapter about Kisshu's death and a bit of Pai and Taruto, but I decided that there's nothing wrong with a happy ending and didn't want to put a damper on it. If you want it though give me a review and ask and I will write it for everyone who is curious.

I want to say thankyou for all the support that all the readers have given me! Reviewing is the best thing you can do for a writer so if you don't review pick up the habit. It's always good to here constructive criticism; and I mean CONSTRUCTIVE ;)

I'm sorry if I stepped on any toes with the PaiXLettuce pairing but to be fair it was very mild. I really hope that its like RoloPolo said! I hope I have managed to convert some people into my lovely train of thought in the IchigoXRyou fan world. If not at least persuade you dedicated KisshuXIchigo and/or AoyomaXIchigo that they are worth a shot! Thank you for not bashing me!

I want to make a special thankyou to 4mewmew4 and ryouIssoHot for favouriting me! Gives me such drive to carry on writing.


End file.
